Noël magique !
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Trois mois et demi ont passés ! Trois mois qu'elle repense à leur duo et se demande ce qu'il pense d'elle ! Alors quand le camp lui écrit lui permettant de le revoir une dernière fois, Mitchie n'hésite pas ! Quitte à ce qu'elle passe Noël loin de ses pro


**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous ! Je sais, je devais poster ce soir, sur « Une rencontre Déterminante », mais voilà, c'est noël, donc je change les choses ! J'espère que cet OS, va vous plaire ! Il n'était, à la base, pas prévu du tout ! Voilà bonne lecture !

Nd **chris87** : Et bien je vous souhaite également à tous un Joyeux Noël et de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Merci d'avoir suivi ces histoires et on espère vous revoir l'an prochain pour de nouvelles aventures et la fin de certaine… Plein de bonnes choses…

**Disclaimer** : Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, sinon croyez-moi, je serais pas ici ! (Dans ma petite chambre, je veux dire, parce que bon, même riche, je continuerais de poster mdr) Tout appartient à Disney (comme d'habitude), je ne fais qu'emprunter quelques heures !

**JOYEUX NOËL !**

**Noël magique !**

La sonnerie retentit enfin, libérant les élèves pour quinze jours. Les vacances de noël commençaient ce soir, et bon nombre de lycéens parlaient de voyages au ski et de fêtes interminables. Perdue au milieu de ses camarades, Mitchie soupira. Cette année, elle ne partait pas. Ses parents travaillant tout deux d'arrache-pied afin de faire prospérer leur entreprise. Souriant tristement, à la routine qui allait s'installer durant ces quinze petits jours, elle ouvrit son casier et le vida tranquillement. Son portable sonna à ce moment-là, et elle décrocha.

« - Allo !

« - Mitchie ? C'est Caitlyn, tu vas bien ?

« - Nickel, sourit-elle. Et toi ? Ravie d'être en vacances, j'imagine ?

« - T'imagines même pas à quel point ! Bref, alors tu y vas ? Je t'avoue, avec Lola, Sanders, et James, on hésite. Ok, ça sera sympa mais l'idée de voir Tess, franchement, ça casse l'ambiance.

« - De quoi, tu parles, je te suis pas ! Attends, deux minutes, dit-elle avant de se tourner vers son collègue d'espagnol.

« - Excuse-moi, mais t'as oublié ça en cours, dit-il en lui tendant son livre.

« - Oh merci Zac … Bonne vacances !

« - Elles vont l'être ! Mes parents se barrent à Aspen pendant deux semaines, j'ai la baraque pour moi tout seul. Je vais faire fête, sur fête ! Tu passes quand tu veux !

« - Ok, j'y penserais, merci. Toujours là, demanda-t-elle à son téléphone.

« - Oh oui ! Dis donc, il a l'air sympa ton pote. Enfin bref, tu y vas alors ou pas ?

« - Où ça ? Je comprends rien de ce que tu me racontes !

« - Ok, bas rentre chez toi, une lettre t'attend ! Tu me rappelles dès que tu l'as lu, je veux savoir si t'y vas, _saluto_ !

Sur ces mots, elle raccrocha, laissant une Mitchie plus que perplexe. Haussant les épaules, elle prit son classeur, ferma la porte métallique et partit tranquillement vers le car scolaire, où elle retrouva sa meilleure amie Sierra. Tout le long du trajet, elles discutèrent de leurs vacances, aucune d'elles n'ayant de projets précis. S'accordant pour peut-être aller à une fête chez Zac. Mitchie arriva près de chez elle et descendit du bus. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté Camp Rock, la jeune femme déprimait. Certes elle avait apprécié chaque minute de l'été qu'elle avait passé là-bas, mais à présent, elle devait mettre sa musique en pause, pour se concentrer sur ses cours. Et c'était beaucoup moins marrant. Elle passait ses SAT* à la fin de l'année, et si elle voulait les réussir, elle devait éviter de trop se disperser. Seulement, comme à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à ces deux mois, elle revoyait le duo qu'elle avait fait avec Shane, et son cœur loupait inévitablement un battement. Ce soir-là, il l'avait regardé, comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait. Toutefois, elle avait beau chercher, elle n'arrivait pas à décrypter le regard qu'il avait eu, en chantant face à elle, leurs mains jointes. De plus, lors de leur dernière balade en barque, ils avaient simplement parlé de leurs vies si différentes dont chacun enviait celle de l'autre. Pourtant, elle était certaine qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux, mais elle ignorait quoi. Ils s'étaient au final échangés leurs numéros, afin de rester en contact, mais leurs messages ressemblaient à des messages amicaux. Or, elle aurait voulu plus. « Je ne dois sûrement pas être son genre ... Oui bon ça, c'est certain, je suis trop banale, pour lui, songea-t-elle. Je me demande s'il pense à moi quelques fois ? Même amicalement. Enfin autrement que comme une fille qui chante bien, si j'en crois tout ce qu'il avait dit cet été sur cette mystérieuse voix qui était en fait la mienne. On verra bien ! Peut-être qu'il reviendra l'année prochaine, même si j'en doute quand même. Il était là pour changer et revenir sur terre. Or à moins qu'il reprenne la grosse tête avant la fin de l'année, aucune chance qu'il soit à nouveau prof de danse, au camp cet été ! » Entrant chez elle, elle soupira car elle était une fois de plus accueilli par le silence. Posant ses clés dans le vide poche, elle retira ses bottes et monta dans sa chambre. Durant quelques minutes, elle vida son sac, puis se souvint de l'appel de Caitlyn. Intriguée, elle revint à la cuisine, mais ses parents n'étant pas rentrés, le courrier devait encore être dans la boite à lettre. Décidée à comprendre le but de l'appel de son amie, elle ressortit et saluant sa voisine, prit les lettres. La plupart étaient adressées à ses parents, sauf la dernière. Le logo du camp figurait sur celle ci et tout en rentrant, elle commença à ouvrir la lettre. Elle la parcourut des yeux, et sourit. La posant sur la table, elle rappela aussitôt Caitlyn.

« - Alors, tu vois de quoi je parle maintenant ?

« - Carrément, fit-elle enthousiaste, mais j'ignore si je pourrais venir. Je dois voir avec mes parents d'abord. N'empêche, Noël au camp, ça serait génial ! Je me demande qui, il y aura ?

« - Et bien, Lola, Sanders, James, moi, peut-être Tess, Peggy et Ella, et toi si tu peux. Faut que tu viennes, obligé !

« - Je promets rien mais crois-moi je vais tout faire pour ! Si je viens pas, c'est que j'aurais tout essayé, sans succès … J'en parle à mes parents dès qu'ils rentent, promis et je te tiens au courant !

Elles discutèrent durant plusieurs minutes, puis quand Caitlyn raccrocha, elle soupira. Elle avait peu de chance d'y aller, elle le savait. Cependant, une question bien plus importante, lui trottait en tête. Est-ce que Shane y serait ? La lettre ne spécifiait pas ce point, mais la fête était réservée aux pensionnaires.

Lorsque Connie entra au soir, elle aperçut la lettre, et sa curiosité prenant le pas, elle la lut, avant de sourire. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre que sa fille ne se décide à lui en parler. La reposant au même endroit, elle monta prendre une douche. Quand elle redescendit, Mitchie était à la cuisine, la musique dans les oreilles, chantant doucement une de ses compositions tout en commençant le repas.

« - Bonjour maman, bonne journée ?

« - Bien et toi ?

« - Sympa ! On a fait un concours en Civilisation, sur les dates historiques, et en math des casse-têtes. Et Zac, un camarade d'espagnol m'a invité à passer quand je le souhaitais, aux orgies qu'il compte faire, puisque ses parents partent à Aspen sans lui ! La routine quoi.

« - Rien d'autre, demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

« - Si, soupira-t-elle. Caitlyn m'a appelé ! Tu sais de Camp Rock. Elle m'a demandé si je comptais aller à la fête qu'organise Brown Césario. Et j'ai donné mon aval sous accord parental, naturellement ! Est-ce que je peux y aller, demanda-t-elle la suppliant du regard. En plus cette année, on ne part nulle part, et vous allez travailler le soir du réveillon, peut-être super tard pour toi ! Donc j'aimerai vraiment y aller, s'il te plait ?

« - Je ne sais pas ! Je vais voir ça avec ton père mais … Est-ce que ce chanteur, tu sais Shane, va venir ?

« - Aucune idée ! Je compte lui demander quand je saurais si j'y vais ou non ! Tu sais comme ça, s'il me pose une question, j'aurais pas à lui rappeler que je vis encore chez mes parents, moi. J'ai pas la chance de vivre dans une grande maison avec mes meilleurs amis ! Note je m'en plains pas, j'aime bien vivre avec vous, mais c'est pour faire le contraste _of course_.

Connie sourit et prit le relai pour le repas, lui demandant de mettre la table, puis la libéra en attendant l'arrivée de son père. Remontant dans sa chambre, elle envoya un rapide message à Caitlyn l'informant que la décision était en cours, puis prit sa guitare et commença à jouer distraitement. Elle pensait surtout aux moments qu'elle avait passée là-bas, et durant une minute, imagina la fête qu'il pourrait y passer. Dans son rêve, le jeune homme était avec elle. Ils discutaient joyeusement de leur journée, se racontaient leur routine. Quand soudain, il l'invita à danser, sur une vieille chanson devenue depuis bien longtemps un grand classique. Malheureusement c'est à ce moment-là que sa mère l'appela pour descendre manger. Elle se rendit donc dans la cuisine en chassant ses pensées, et s'assit en se concentrant sur la conversation de ses parents, essayant de comprendre de quoi ils parlaient. Seulement, elle eut vite sa réponse, puisque son père la fixa.

« - Alors comme ça, tu veux passer noël loin de nous ?

« - Euh non ! Non, non du tout ! C'est pas … C'est juste qu'à cette fête, il y aura tout le monde. Caitlyn, Peggy, Ella, Lola, Sanders, et James … Bon Tess aussi, mais elle semblait plus gentille lors du concours final et puis … Je sais pas … Je pensais que, comme vous alliez travailler tous les deux, on ne ferait rien de spécial mais si, finalement, on le passe tous les trois, ça me convient aussi, vous savez !

Au fond d'elle cependant, elle espérait qu'il la laisse y aller. Ne serait-ce que vous revoir ses amis. Elle appréciait Sierra, c'était une évidence, mais la jeune femme n'était pas centrée sur la musique comme elle. Au contraire, elle était passionnée d'art, et pouvait rester des heures dans des musées, ou des expositions. Mitchie rêvait de concerts en plein air, ou de concours de talent.

Ses parents l'observèrent, et Connie chercha à comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de sa fille, qui semblait bien pensive. Se souvenant du duo qu'elle avait avec Shane, elle songea que Mitchie devait également y penser. Elle échangea un regard avec son mari. Celui-ci haussa les épaules. Certes, il n'était pas très rassuré de la laisser passer Noël loin d'eux, cependant, il savait également qu'ils seraient, tout deux, trop pris pour fêter dignement Noël avec elle, aussi, il donna son aval. Souriant, Connie acquiesça et appela sa fille. Mitchie regarda sa mère au même instant, quittant son monde de musique, et attendit.

« - C'est bon ! Si tu promets d'être sérieuse là-bas, et de faire attention durant le voyage, tu peux y aller.

« - C'est vrai ? Merci, vous êtes les meilleurs parents de la terre ! J'ai hâte de prévenir Caitlyn !

« - Mais pas de mensonge, la prévint sa mère.

« - Promis ! De toute façon, pourquoi je mentirais ? Tout le monde adore ta cuisine, et sait maintenant où travaillent mes parents. Mais promis, je dirais juste la vérité.

Sur ces mots, elle les embrassa, les remerciant une nouvelle fois, puis monta dans sa chambre. Elle attrapa directement son téléphone et prévint son amie qu'elle serait présente. Elle soupira, c'était le moment de prévenir Shane. « Bon ma vieille, si tu ne te lances pas, tu ne sauras pas, se réprimanda-t-elle. Allez courage ! C'est juste un appel à passer, comme tu l'as souvent fait ! » Acquiesçant, elle commença à chercher le numéro, mais au dernier moment, lui envoya un message. Seulement, elle n'avait même pas fini de le taper qu'il l'appela.

« - T'es rapide à répondre, dis donc, rit-il.

« - Fastoche, j'étais entrain de t'envoyer un message ! Tu vas bien ?

« - Comme d'habitude. Tu m'envoyais un message pour quelle raison ?

« - Comme ça ! Je voulais de tes nouvelles donc voilà … Et puis, ton oncle m'a invité, enfin moi et les autres pensionnaires, à faire Noël au camp, et je … J'ai pensé à toi …

« - Je vois, sourit-il. Alors dis-moi, tu y vas ?

« - Ouais ! Mes parents viennent de m'y autoriser. A deux conditions ! Je fais attention et j'oublie mes mensonges, fit-elle mal à l'aise.

« - Sage décision.

« - Et toi ? Enfin je veux dire, officiellement, tu n'étais pas pensionnaire, mais c'est ton oncle alors peut-être qu'il t'y a aussi invité.

« - En effet ! J'ai reçu l'invitation, comme tout le monde. Même Nate et Jason sont invités ! Mais on sait pas encore si on ira. Entre la promo de l'album, le clip à terminer et tout … On voit déjà peu notre famille donc forcément, on hésite un peu !

« - C'est compréhensible. Et puis, elle doit vous manquer. Enfin toi, c'est ton oncle donc d'une certaine façon, je crois, tu passerais quand même Noël avec un membre de ta famille, mais pas la plus proche. Ce serait donc pas la même chose !

« - Tu comprends vite !

Elle rit doucement, afin de cacher sa déception de ne pas le voir. Seulement, il dut le sentir, puisqu'il lui demanda pourquoi elle semblait si triste d'un coup. Mal à l'aise, la jeune femme tenta de lui faire croire que c'était un simple coup de fatigue, mais il soupira.

« - Je croyais que tu ne devais plus mentir !

« - Bien sûr ! Et je ne mens pas, c'est juste que … Peut-être que la raison de ma soudaine et passagère tristesse, ne te regarde pas, se déroba-t-elle.

« - Alors pourquoi mentir ? Dis-le et j'insiste pas, rit-il. Je vais pas t'en vouloir, parce que tu me caches des choses.

« - Hey Shane, on y va ! Tu viens ?

« - J'arrive Jay deux minutes, dit-il avant de reprendre, alors pourquoi es-tu triste ?

« - Tu te fâcherais si je te disais que j'avais espéré te voir à cette fête ?

« - C'est pour ça, fit-il surpris.

« - Non, c'est une hypothèse, pour le moment. On verra, si tu te fâches, je te dirais autre chose.

« - Non, je vais pas me fâcher, parce que tu comptais sur cette fête pour revoir Shane Gray, fit-il amusé.

« - Ah ! Sauf que j'espérais revoir notre professeur de danse, tu sais celui sans ego, pas la Superstar !

Il rit et voulut rajouter quelque chose, seulement, Nate le prévint que leur chauffeur était là, et il dut raccrocher non sans lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit. Posant son téléphone, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, encore perturbée par la conversation qu'ils avaient eus. A certains moments, il lui donnait l'impression d'être juste un ami pour elle, mais à certains autres, il semblait tellement plus. Il semblait vraiment la connaître, arrivant à déceler dès que son moral chutait, comme si elle comptait vraiment pour lui. « Mouais, c'est sûrement que comme il me plait, je lui montre plus facilement comment je me sens, juste pour qu'il me remonte le moral ! Et en garçon gentil, il le fait, même si ça l'ennuie, se dit-elle. » Se relevant, elle posa son téléphone et mit un peu de musique, afin d'accompagner ses pensées. Selon la lettre, elle devrait être présente le vingt-trois afin d'aider à tout préparer. D'ici là elle devait encore trouver sa tenue pour la fête. Même s'il ne venait pas, elle souhaitait être jolie pour les autres, pour leur montrer qu'elle était réellement heureuse d'être là. Se relevant, elle ouvrit son dressing, et commença à regarder ce qu'elle pourrait mettre.

Quand Connie entra une heure plus tard, l'ordre qui régnait habituellement dans la pièce, était partit au détriment d'un véritable capharnaüm. Intriguée, elle attendit que sa fille revienne, quand elle la vit soudain sortir de son dressing, en soupirant.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ma chérie ?

« - Je … J'ai rien à me mettre pour la fête !

« - Je vois, fit-elle en observant les vêtements. Et tu cherches quoi exactement ?

« - Juste à être jolie. Après tout, ça sera la fête, faut que je sois jolie. Histoire de ne pas faire tâche, tu vois ?

« - Shane sera là ?

« - En toute logique non. Il préfère, avec raison, passer Noël avec sa famille qu'il voit peu !

Mitchie eut le regard triste et sa mère la prit contre elle. Lorsqu'ils avaient chanté en duo, elle avait bien noté l'étincelle dans les yeux de sa fille. Elle s'était dit qu'avec la distance, ses sentiments s'éteindraient, mais le jeune homme étant connu, il passait souvent à la télé, et elle écoutait tout ce qu'il faisait, entretenant des espoirs qui risquaient de la faire passer à côté de l'amour de sa vie.

« - Et si on allait faire les boutiques demain ? C'est samedi, je ne travaille pas.

La jeune femme sourit et accepta avant de commencer à tout ranger. Elle aimait se blottir dans les bras de sa mère, mais le chantier qu'elle avait créé la gênait. Connie partit peu après, souriant au tic de sa fille. Quand sa chambre fut, à nouveau, propre, elle s'assit sur son lit et commença à rassembler ses idées pour la tenue qu'elle voulait. Seulement, rapidement ses pensées se dirigèrent encore une fois vers Shane et ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Prenant une feuille, elle y nota ses sentiments, et sourit quand une demi-heure plus tard, les paroles étaient écrites. « Voilà une chanson que je ne risque pas de faire écouter, sourit-elle. »

Les trois jours qui la séparèrent de son nouveau départ pour Camp Rock passèrent trop vite pour elle. Entre son sac à préparer, sa nouvelle chanson qu'elle jouait en boucle, et sa séance de shopping avec sa mère, elle ne vit rien passer. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand la veille du départ, son père lui demanda si elle était prête.

« - Tu pars demain matin, et je t'emmène, tu te souviens ?

La jeune femme acquiesça et termina rapidement son sac, faisant une dernière mise au point sur ce qu'elle devait prendre. Quand elle fut sûre de ne rien oublier, elle le ferma, le descendit dans l'entrée, puis se coucha. Elle devait se lever tôt le lendemain, si elle voulait arriver à dix heures au camp.

Aussi à cinq heures, elle sortit de son lit, bâillant et prit une douche fraîche pour se réveiller, avant d'attaquer la journée par un solide petit-déjeuner. A six heures, son père et elle montèrent dans la voiture direction le camp de vacances. Durant le trajet, elle ferma les yeux voulant essayer de terminer sa nuit. Seulement, il la secoua doucement peu après.

« - C'est pour quoi, demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormit.

« - On arrive dans cinq minutes, j'ai pensé que tu apprécierais que tes amis ne te voient pas dormir la tête contre le carreau !

« - Non en effet … Merci, sourit-elle.

Machinalement, elle s'observa dans le rétroviseur et replaça rapidement ses cheveux. Quelques minutes plus tard, le moteur se coupa et Caitlyn arriva vers elle tout sourire. Lui ouvrant la porte, elle la prit dans ses bras.

« - T'es là, c'est géniale ! Lola n'est pas encore arrivée. En fait, il n'y a que le clan Tess Tyler, je sais pas si tu vois ! Oh et James et Sanders, mais ils sont entrain de danser quelques part par là. Allez viens, on va s'installer … Bonjour monsieur Torrès.

« - Papa, je te présente Caitlyn ! Caitlyn Steve, mon père !

Ils se serrèrent la main, tandis que la brunette descendait enfin de la voiture. Elle prit son sac dans le coffre embrassa son père et lui souhaita un joyeux Noël avant de suivre son amie. Elles décidèrent de dormir dans la même chambre avec Lola, et s'installèrent en l'attendant. La jeune femme arriva cinq minutes plus tard, et elles s'embrassèrent ravies de se voir.

A midi, ils allèrent tous dans la salle à manger et Brown eut un sourire en les voyant tous ravis de se revoir aussi tôt. « Visiblement, Shane avait raison. C'était une bonne idée de les réunir ici. Prions qu'il puisse venir, songea-t-il avant de demander le calme. »

« - Tout d'abord bonjour à tous !

Ses invités lui rendirent son salut, l'agrémentant de merci ou encore de « on t'adore » ce qui le fit sourire. Stoppant le brouhaha, il leur donna les grandes lignes de ce qu'il y avait à faire, puis leur souhaita bon appétit. Aussitôt, la plupart se ruèrent sur les plats, alors que Lola sourit.

« - Pourquoi sont-ils si pressés ? La cuisine était largement meilleure cet été quand ta mère cuisinait, dit-elle à Mitchie. Remarque, tu vas pouvoir le constater par toi-même !

Souriant, elles attendirent qu'il y ait plus de place devant le buffet et y allèrent se servant légèrement. Et en effet, dès la première bouchée, la brunette grimaça.

« - Prions que dans les préparatifs de la fête, il y a la cuisine, je me porte volontaire tout de suite, fit-elle en souriant.

« - Tant mieux mademoiselle Torrès, parce que c'est effectivement une des tâches à faire, fit le directeur qui passait derrière elle.

« - Oh ! Bonjour monsieur le directeur, fit-elle. Euh, je peux choisir mon équipe, proposa-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Il soupira et partit sans répondre réellement à sa question. Loin de s'en offenser, elle soupira et reprit courageusement la dégustation de son repas, regrettant la cuisine de sa mère. A la fin du déjeuner, elle lui envoya d'ailleurs un message lui assurant que tout le monde regrettait sa cuisine. Elle rejoignit ensuite le point de rendez-vous. Autrement dit, la même scène où les Tous pour un avaient chanté leur nouvelle chanson, Dee leur faisait face.

« - Allez tout le monde, on se rapproche, fit-elle enthousiaste. Alors, je suis en charge de faire les équipes pour les préparatifs, mais Brown m'a dit qu'il y avait déjà deux volontaires. Un pour la décoration, l'autre pour la cuisine, alors Mitchie, Sanders, vous me rejoignez.

Les joues rouges, mais un grand sourire sur le visage, elle s'avança et galamment il l'aida à monter. Peu après, les équipes furent faites, et chacun rejoignit sa place. Passant près d'elle, Tess déclara, perfidement :

« - T'as raison de te proposer pour le repas Mitchie. Après tout, c'est ta place la cuisine !

« - Et toi la tienne, c'est où ? Sur le devant de la scène, demanda la jeune femme en s'arrêtant avant de reprendre de mémoire, « _You think your hot but I'm sorry you're not. Exactly who__ you think you are. __Can't tell you what you haven't got_ » et blablabla ! Désolée Tess mais t'es pas aussi bien que tu le penses ! La preuve, Peggy t'a battue à plate couture cet été !

Sur ces mots, elle partit rejoindre la cuisine, discutant avec Caitlyn. Fort heureusement, le menu était déjà prévu, il ne restait qu'à le faire. Elle passa donc toute l'après-midi à cuisiner, et nettoyer derrière elle, laissant à la fin de la journée, une pièce immaculée. Tout était presque prêt, il ne restait qu'à tout mettre au four, et même s'ils étaient tous fatigués, savoir qu'ils avaient fait le repas du lendemain, les rendit fier de leur travail.

Mitchie passa par sa chambre, pour changer son haut, qu'elle avait tâchée, et sourit en revenant dans la salle à manger.

« - Sanders, la déco est géniale, fit-elle sincère.

« - Le repas a intérêt à l'être également, fit-il avant de sourire.

« - Il sera au-delà de … La qualité de ceux qu'on nous sert depuis ce matin, je peux te l'assurer. J'ai appris avec la meilleure cuisinière du pays je te rappelle, ajouta-t-elle sournoisement.

Ils rirent, puis les autres arrivèrent, se joignant à leur conversation qui, chose étrange, tournait autour de Noël et du fait qu'aucun ne serait avec ses parents. Pour la plupart, c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait ailleurs, et ça les rendait encore plus enthousiastes. Seulement, la fatigue de la journée se fit bientôt ressentir et la salle se vida rapidement au profit des chambres, qui furent toutes silencieuses avant minuit.

Le lendemain, Mitchie se leva de bonne heure, et se prépara en silence, avant de rejoindre la salle à manger. Une nouvelle fois, elle s'émerveilla de la décoration, et sourit en notant que l'équipe de Sanders avait placé des branches de guis un peu partout. Les yeux brillants d'excitation à l'approche de la soirée, elle se servit à manger, sans s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était pas la seule dans la pièce. Elle commença à fredonner gaiement des chants de Noël, qu'elle réarrangea à sa façon.

Dès qu'elle entra, Shane leva le nez, pour l'observer, oubliant d'écouter la conversation qu'il suivait peu avant. En effet, Nate, Jason et lui venaient d'arriver, pour finir d'aider, avant de faire la fête avec les élèves. C'était une idée du jeune homme, et il avait réussi à convaincre ses amis de venir, avec lui. Cependant, il s'en voulait légèrement d'avoir menti à la jeune femme mais se promit de tout lui dire au soir. Il nota son regard ravi et s'interrogea sur ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'une main ne passe devant lui. Tournant la tête, il regarda son ami, qui intrigué se tourna.

« - C'est pas la fille avec qui tu as chanté au concours final ?

« - Et que t'as cherché tout l'été, ajouta Jason.

« - Si, c'est elle !

« - A qui tu as téléphoné récemment, et que tu ne voulais pas quitter d'ailleurs !

« - Et qui te fait sourire comme un bienheureux, continuèrent ses amis.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre se contentant de secouer la tête, ravi, puis la regarda une nouvelle fois. Au même instant, elle leva les yeux, bougeant la tête au son d'une musique qu'elle était la seule à entendre et l'aperçut enfin. Se figeant sur place, elle le regarda, puis observa l'ensemble de la table avant de lui sourire. Se reprenant, elle alla s'asseoir, s'interrogeant sur les raisons de sa présence ici, puisqu'il lui avait assuré qu'il ne viendrait pas. Ou du moins qu'il y avait peu de chance.

« - Salut Mitchie ! Bien dormi ?

« - Salut Caitlyn ! Comme un bébé. Ma mère m'a envoyé un message. Elle s'inquiète que je revienne affamée !

Elles se sourirent complice, puis la jeune femme aperçut les autres occupants de la salle.

« - Hey, mais Shane est venu ! Je croyais que, selon toi, il ne pourrait pas venir.

« - Hey, je t'ai répété ce qu'il m'a dit, rien de plus ! C'est pas de ma faute, s'il m'a menti, ou changé ses projets au dernier moment.

Elle acquiesça songeuse puis partit se chercher de quoi manger, alors que d'autres élèves arrivaient. Rapidement leur table se remplie et bientôt tous discutèrent de ce qu'ils leurs restaient à faire. La décoration était presque terminée, ainsi que le repas, mais il fallait encore qu'ils se préparent. James se moqua des filles arguant, avec raisons, qu'elles allaient sûrement mettre trois heures pour arriver, finalement en retard.

« - En retard peut-être, mais toutes superbes, contra Lola en riant.

« - Et vous serez les petits veinards qui pourront nous contempler toute la soirée, ajouta Caitlyn. Alors de quoi vous vous plaignez ?

« - Terrain miné, rit Sanders.

C'est sur cette phrase, que Mitchie se leva. Elle prévint néanmoins ses colocataires qu'elle allait jouer un peu près du lac, puis partit. Elle passa chercher sa guitare, et rejoignit le ponton où elle avait croisé Shane après son premier cours. S'asseyant au même endroit, elle fixa l'étendue d'eau et commença à jouer. Machinalement, elle reprit la chanson qu'elle composait depuis l'appel de son ancien professeur, et changea quelques accords avant d'en être parfaitement satisfaite.

« - C'est pas mal, la complimenta une voix derrière elle. J'aime beaucoup ! Bon c'est un peu fleur-bleu et pas vraiment adapté à la journée, mais faut reconnaître que Shane a raison. Tu as un sacré talent.

« - Euh, merci, dit-elle en se tournant.

« - Officiellement Nate !

« - Officiellement Mitchie, répondit-elle. Tu comptais jouer à ce que je vois, ajouta-t-elle en désignant l'étui à guitare qu'il avait.

« - Mais la place est prise.

« - Non c'est bon, je vais te laisser. Je vais devoir y aller dans pas très longtemps de toute façon.

« - C'est toi qui vois ! Sinon on peut jouer ensemble, proposa-t-il.

« - Si l'amateurisme ne te fait pas peur, je suis partante.

« - Toi ? Une amateur ? Après ce superbe duo que vous avez fait Shane et toi au concours final ? J'ai du mal à y croire !

Elle sourit tentant vainement de cacher la rougeur de ses joues, puis lui demanda s'il avait une mélodie en tête. Bien que ce fut le cas, c'était un texte sur lequel, il travaillait en ce moment et ne se voyait pas lui proposer de la jouer. Il lui proposa donc les traditionnels chants de Noël, plus qu'adapté puisque nous étions le vingt-quatre. Aussi, durant près d'une demi-heure, ils jouèrent les mélodies qu'ils connaissaient tous deux depuis plusieurs années, s'amusant à changer le rythme et leur donnant un nouveau style. Ils furent cependant interrompus par leur ami commun accompagné d'une jeune femme.

« - On dérange, demanda-t-il inutilement.

« - Ouais, comme toujours, rit son ami.

« - Mince, j'ai pas vu l'heure ! Je vais être en retard, s'exclama Mitchie.

« - Et à ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que je suis là chef, sourit Caitlyn avant de se présenter à Nate qui lui retourna la politesse en souriant.

« - Mitchie, ce fut un vrai plaisir de jouer avec toi !

« - C'était réciproque, et je vais être franche, t'es plutôt doué avec une guitare, sourit-elle. A plus tard Shane. On y va Caitlyn ! Au fait depuis quand tu m'appelles chef, demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant.

Riant gaiement, la future productrice partit en courant, direction les cuisines, laissant les garçons en tête à tête, puisque Mitchie la rejoignit aussitôt.

« - T'as raison, elle est vraiment douée ! Tu vas lui dire ?

« - De quoi ? Que tu la trouves douée ?

« - Non, qu'elle t'empêche souvent de te concentrer ! Je lui ai déjà dit ce que je pensais de sa manière de jouer.

« - Elle ne m'empêche pas de me concentrer ! Ce matin c'était juste parce que ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu !

« - Je vois, fit-il en souriant. Et durant le tournage du clip, c'était quoi ton sujet de concentration ? Non parce que dis donc, t'étais souvent à côté de la plaque !

« - C'était la brunette qu'on a vu tout à l'heure, s'invita Jason. Plutôt mignonne d'ailleurs ! Tu vas lui dire ?

« - Que tu la trouves mignonne. Tout de suite, si tu veux, s'amusa Shane.

« - Ouais, je m'en moque, du moment que tu ajoutes qu'elle te plait, moi ça me convient !

Le jeune homme regarda ses deux amis puis soupira. Changeant de sujet, il les prévint qu'ils devaient aider les trois groupes, et Jason choisit d'aider celui de la musique et de l'ambiance. Se regardant, les deux soupirèrent.

« - Alors, cuisine ou déco, demanda Shane.

« - Cuisine, sans hésiter. D'une comme ça, tu ne pourras pas parler à ta future copine et moi je vais faire connaissance avec elle. Tu m'en veux pas, j'espère ?

« - Faux frère, rit le jeune homme avant de rejoindre la salle à manger.

Dans la cuisine, l'ambiance était beaucoup plus festive, puisqu'une fille avait jeté, par mégarde de la farine sur Jack, qui se vengea en lui en relançant. Seulement manque de chance, celle-ci atterrit sur Caitlyn qui, après avoir été surprise, lui en lança à son tour. Nate arriva au moment où Mitchie en reçut. Feignant d'être choquée par tant de gaspillage, elle se joignit rapidement à la bataille, bombardant son assaillant, qui lui toucha le jeune homme. Seulement, loin de le prendre mal, Nate prit de la farine et la lui renvoya. Voulant éviter une nouvelle tâche, le jeune homme courut mais fit tomber un œuf au sol qui éclata et le fit glisser. Sa chute stoppa la bataille et tout le monde éclata de rire, alors qu'ils étaient couverts de farine. Seul le jeune chanteur paraissait encore à peu près propre.

« - Et bé, c'est du joli ! Si jamais Brown nous voit, il va hurler, commenta-t-il en aidant le jeune homme à se relever.

« - T'as rien fait ou presque, argua Mitchie, tu t'en sortiras mieux que nous.

« - C'est vrai que j'ai cet avantage, mais je fais partie de l'équipe, commença-t-il alors qu'elle commençait le nettoyage, et puis qui te dit que j'ai presque rien fait dit-il en cassant tranquillement un œuf.

Elle ne dit rien, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir. Jusqu'au moment où, après avoir battu l'œuf solitaire, il le lui versa sur la tête. Surprise, elle se figea, alors que Caitlyn rit de bon cœur.

« - Avoue, tu t'y attendais pas, lui demanda-t-elle.

« - Du tout, répondit son amie en s'essuyant le visage. Enfin voyons le bon côté des choses ! C'est bon pour les cheveux !

« - Ravi que tu le prennes si bien !

Le regardant elle sourit et continua de ramasser la farine qui était sur le plan de travail, alors qu'il interrogeait un des garçons de l'équipe sur ce qu'il fallait encore faire. Seulement, il s'arrêta en pleine milieu de sa phrase en voyant de la farine tomber devant ses yeux. Tournant la tête, il nota l'air ravi de Mitchie et tâta le haut de son crâne. Regardant sa main, il nota sa blancheur peu naturelle et sourit.

« - Je l'ai mérité je suppose ?

Elle sourit simplement en acquiesçant à ce fait. Ils se mirent finalement tous à nettoyer leur chantier. Seulement, Shane arriva presque aussitôt et se figea en voyant leur état. Il allait interroger son ami quand il le vit rire avec Mitchie. L'observant il fut étonné des traces jaunes qu'elle avait sur le visage, et Caitlyn lui résuma ce qu'il avait raté. Comme la décoration était terminée, il proposa son aide, qui fut bien vite acceptée.

Durant toute la matinée, ils travaillèrent d'arrache-pied continuèrent de tout préparer, seulement, ils durent arrêter pour manger. Se passant de douche, ils rejoignirent les autres qui furent étonnés par leur tenue.

« - Et bé ! On dirait qu'on s'amuse bien en cuisine, commenta Jason.

« - Ouais, Mitchie, est une vraie petite marrante, sourit Nate alors qu'elle était à côté.

« - Et votre copain, un petit vicieux … Faut s'en méfier !

« - Fais gaffe ou la prochaine fois, c'est deux douzaines d'œufs que je te verse sur la tête.

« - Attention à ma vengeance, elle sera à la hauteur du châtiment, fit-elle menaçante. Bon appétit, ajouta-t-elle une fois qu'elle fut servie.

Rejoignant sa table, elle s'assit et ils parlèrent musique, pour changer. Selon ce que Sanders avait entendu, Tess avait demandé à ce qu'on passe les albums de sa mère, ce qui ennuyait l'équipe chargé des musiques. S'ils avaient bien prévu d'en mettre, ce n'était guère plus de cinq durant toute la soirée. Or la jeune femme voulait imposer toutes les chansons. Seulement Lola refusa de se laisser dicter son travail et refusa tout net. Si bien que durant le repas, ils engagèrent un débat, afin de trouver assez d'arguments, pour clouer définitivement le bec de la jeune prétentieuse. Après quoi Mitchie retourna en cuisine, où elle fut rejointe par toute l'équipe, ainsi que quelques volontaires, les autres préférant rester aider Lola à faire barrage.

Durant une partie de l'après-midi, ils terminèrent le repas, puis quand tout fut prêt pour la cuisson, l'équipe de cuisiniers reprit le flambeau. La cuisine ayant été nettoyée, ils n'eurent connaissance de la bataille de farine qu'en voyant la tête des étudiants, mais s'abstinrent de commentaires, leur donnant simplement quartier libre. Souriant, Mitchie décida qu'elle allait commencer par une bonne douche. Seulement Caitlyn voulant en prendre une aussi, elles piquèrent un sprint jusqu'à la salle de bain, et la future compositrice gagna à quelques secondes près. Aussi, la brunette s'assit sur son lit et gratta sa guitare machinalement, puis remplaça son amie sitôt que la pièce fut libre et propre.

Lola les rejoignit rapidement et elles s'enfermèrent, décrétant qu'il était temps qu'elles se préparent. Mitchie prit sa tenue et l'enfila tout en se demandant comment se coiffer. A court d'idée, elle décida au final de s'attacher les cheveux et les releva avec une pince en forme de nœud, puis se maquilla. Seulement alors qu'elle terminait de mettre du mascara, Lola la regarda.

« - Y a un truc qui cloche ! Ou t'es trop bien habillée ou ta coiffure est trop simple.

« - Ah ! Bas on fera avec !

« - Tu rêves, on a encore une heure et demi, viens par là, on va s'occuper de toi.

Se tournant, Mitchie l'observa. La jeune femme avait mis une robe asymétrique violette et avait lissé ses cheveux, alors que son maquillage accentuait son regard noisette.

« - T'es superbe !

« - Merci, j'avoue que ça me plait également beaucoup !

Elles rirent, et Caitlyn sortit vêtue d'une robe bustier rouge, qui s'évasait à partir des hanches, et ce jusqu'aux genoux. Elle avait mit des chaussures à lanière noires, et avait relevé sa chevelure qu'elle avait faite onduler avant de tout ramener sur le côté gauche. Son maquillage était presque invisible, seule la brillance de ses lèvres indiquait qu'elle avait mit du gloss. Observant ses deux amis, Mitchie se sentit bien fade d'un coup et soupira. Loin de savoir ce qui la minait, les deux l'assirent devant le miroir et entreprirent de friser ses cheveux, avant de les relever avec une multitude de pinces noires. Heureusement pour elle, les deux filles ne touchèrent pas à son maquillage. Une fois tout finit, elles sortirent, direction la salle à manger. La plupart des invités étaient déjà arrivés, mais Caitlyn sourit en notant que c'était principalement les garçons qui étaient présents. Aussi elle rejoignit leur table, sans sentir le regard d'une personne. Pour sa part, Mitchie se sentit mal à l'aise et murmura :

« - Vous auriez oublié l'idée de me coiffer avec votre échafaudage bancal, on serait arrivée dans les premières.

« - Ouais, mais là ma chère, tu es superbe, comme toutes les filles qui sont à cette table, dit-elle en s'asseyant.

Cependant, la brunette sourit, étant d'accord sur ce point. Elles étaient toutes les deux superbes, à en croire les regards écarquillés des deux garçons présents. Andy arriva peu après, et observa les trois, s'assurant que c'était bien elles.

Les Tous pour un étaient entrain de discuter tranquillement, lorsqu'elles firent leur entrée. Shane décrocha aussitôt de la conversation, qui portait sur le voyage pour venir, qu'ils racontaient à Brown, pour observer Mitchie. Elle avait mit un top noir pailleté qui s'attachait visiblement dans son cou, ainsi qu'une jupe légèrement évasée en satin jaune. Quand elle fut dos à lui, il nota que celui-ci était nu et sourit.

« - Ah ! Mitchie doit être dans le coin, son sourire niais est revenu, commenta Jason doucement.

Il se tourna pour avoir l'appui de Nate mais celui-ci fixait aussi la table avec intensité. Intrigué, le jeune homme fit de même, et chercha à savoir qui plaisait vraisemblablement à son ami.

« - On dirait que c'est pas le seul à craquer sur mes étudiantes, sourit Brown. Va falloir que j'enferme ces jeunes filles !

A ces mots, ils revinrent à la conversation, cherchant à comprendre l'hilarité des deux. Cependant, Shane abandonna bien vite, et continua d'observer les retardataires, et sourit en notant que c'était, la plupart du temps, des filles. Toutes vraiment jolies, même si sa préférée était déjà assise. Tess fit enfin son entrée, dans une petite robe blanche, à bretelle, et il murmura :

« - Le compte est bon ! Ils sont tous là.

Se tournant, Brown compta le nombre de personne et acquiesça. Se levant, il demanda le silence.

« - Bonsoir à tous ! Et en tout premier lieu, de la part de tous les garçons, je crois, merci à ces demoiselles d'avoir pris le temps de se préparer, puisque vous êtes toutes superbes !

A ces mots, les filles le remercièrent alors que quelques garçons sifflaient, appuyant ses paroles, puis il reprit :

« - Ensuite merci à vous, pour cette superbe décoration, et pour l'ambiance que vous allez mettre. Et merci à ceux qui ont préparé le dîner ! Merci également d'avoir tous, ou presque, répondu présent à cette fête improvisée. Et surtout, joyeux Noël, avec quelques heures d'avance.

Il se rassit alors que ses élèves le remerciaient pour l'invitation. Le groupe de Lola lui assura sans détour que l'ambiance serait présente, puis ceux qui avaient cuisinés, se levèrent, allant chercher leur travail. Prenant un plat de canapé, Mitchie suivit les autres, tout en riant à une remarque de Caitlyn. Elle nota que la table du directeur n'était pas encore servie, aussi elle s'y dirigea et posa le plateau avec un sourire, tout en leur souhaitant bon appétit. Elle regagna sa place. Quand ils furent tous assis, le repas en lui-même commença, même si les apprentis cuisiniers, se transformèrent aussi en apprentis serveurs durant celui-ci. Malgré tout ça leur permit de récolter les félicitations pour leur cuisine. En revanche, ce que la jeune femme ignorait c'est que Shane eut beaucoup de mal à la quitter des yeux, pour se concentrer sur ce que racontaient ses amis.

Les tables ayant été placées, afin de permettre de dégager un espace pour danser, plusieurs élèves, ayant fini, commencèrent à envahir la piste, se déhanchant sur la musique, dont le volume monta rapidement d'un cran. Andy proposa à Mitchie de les rejoindre, et elle accepta en souriant. A présent plus à l'aise, elle se sentait parfaitement détendue, et profita de l'ambiance. Lola finit par proposer, puisqu'ils étaient dans un camp musical, de chanter et Tess fut la première à prendre le micro. Durant son interprétation, Shane s'approcha de la brunette et lui demanda si elle l'accepterait comme partenaire.

« - Volontiers, parce que j'ai un tas de question à te poser.

« - Je t'écoute, dit-il en lui prenant la main afin de les éloigner doucement des autres.

« - La plus importante est, pourquoi m'avoir menti ? Il y a une rumeur qui dit que cette réunion, on te la doit. Je ne m'en plains pas, au contraire, c'est un de mes meilleurs Noël mais je ne comprends pas… !

« - Disons que … J'étais pas sûr que tant de monde répondrait présent, donc j'ai préféré attendre avant de dire que je venais ! Pourquoi t'es fâchée, demanda-t-il en souriant.

« - Je dois l'être ? Oui tiens, je pourrais l'être ! Après tout, tu m'en as voulu à mort de t'avoir menti, croyant à tord, que tous mes bobards étaient juste un moyen de t'approcher ! … Mais t'as de la chance, ce soir c'est Noël dont je vais être magnanime, et oublier l'affaire.

« - J'ai de la chance alors. D'autres questions ?

« - Non ! J'avais que celle-là ! Enfin à laquelle tu peux répondre, les autres … Il n'y a aucune réponse ! Ou du moins, tu n'es pas du tout la personne qui pourrait me les donner !

« - Je vois … Ça tombe à pic parce que moi, j'ai une question à te poser ! Nate m'a chanté un morceau d'une chanson que tu as paraît-il joué ce matin. Pour qui l'as-tu écrite ? Ou pour quoi, peut-être ?

« - Euh … Pour quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour moi ! Sauf qu'il ignore légèrement ce que je … Ressens, on va dire ! A ses yeux, je suis, je crois, juste un contact, alors que pour moi, c'est beaucoup plus. Pourquoi cette question ?

« - Simple curiosité professionnelle ! Il prétend que c'est une très belle mélodie et d'après ce que j'ai entendu de lui, je suis assez d'accord ! Tu te débrouilles aussi très bien avec une guitare !

Elle fit mine d'être vexée et commença à partir, seulement il la retint, et chuchota à son oreille :

« - Tu préfères que je dise que tu as un talent exceptionnel et que je repense souvent à notre duo ? Au risque que tu prennes la grosse tête ?

De stupeur, de le sentir si proche, elle ne répondit rien et il rit à son oreille.

« - Merci pour la danse, fit-il avant d'ajouter, au fait, oncle Brown avait raison tout à l'heure ! Vous êtes toutes superbes, mais c'est toi la plus jolie ! Pour moi.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna en souriant et rejoignit ses deux amis. Restée seule, elle tenta de comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire, mais sans succès. Elle finit par secouer la tête et alla se désaltérer. Quand elle se tourna face à la scène, Caitlyn était entrain de chanter une musique aux accents espagnols, en s'amusant à jouer les danseuses de flamenco. La brunette rit joyeusement, et retourna danser laissant son verre dans un coin.

A minuit cependant, Lola coupa la musique et prit le micro.

« - Navrée de l'interruption les copains mais … Joyeux Noël, hurla-t-elle.

Aussitôt, chacun embrassa son voisin, ou le prit dans ses bras, lui souhaitant un joyeux Noël, puis la musique reprit. Nate vint l'embrasser et lui proposa, de danser. Une nouvelle fois, elle accepta sans se poser de question, profitant simplement de l'ambiance. A la fin de la chanson, il lui fit un clin d'œil, qu'elle ne comprit pas, et rejoignit ses deux amis sur scène. En tant qu'anciens élèves, ils savaient comment fonctionnaient les appareils, et changèrent la chanson, pour une qu'ils appréciaient tous les trois. Durant tout le show, qui fut chaudement applaudit, Shane ne quitta pas la brunette des yeux, qui dansait avec ses amis, profitant de la soirée. Quand ils terminèrent, elle les regarda et applaudit doucement, avant de s'éloigner. Pour le moment elle avait échappé au karaoké, et espérait que ça allait continuer. A l'écart de la foule, elle s'assit sur le banc et but tranquillement, quand le jeune homme la rejoignit.

« - Déjà fatiguée ?

« - Mal aux pieds, nuance. L'année prochaine, je viens en basket, ou pied nus. Et toi, c'est quoi ton excuse ? Ta grosse tête t'empêche de danser convenablement ?

« - Ah, ah, marrant, fit-il vexé avant de sourire. Je voulais surtout te proposer, après que tu sois montée chanter naturellement, de venir marcher un peu au bord du lac.

« - D'accord ! Malheureusement comme je ne compte pas monter sur scène, ta balade, tu lui dis au revoir, rit-elle.

Il hocha la tête, puis ils repartirent tous les deux danser, avec les autres. Au bout d'un moment, il s'éclipsa. Songeant qu'il était sorti dehors, Mitchie ne chercha à pas savoir où il était. Aussi fut-elle surprise quand Lola l'appela.

« - A toi de monter sur scène !

« - Hey, j'ai rien demandé, fit-elle étonnée.

« - Toi non, mais quelqu'un l'a fait en ton nom ! Allez monte, ou je viens te chercher !

Elle rit mais accepta tout de même de chanter quelque chose, songeant qu'elle n'avait pas réellement le choix. Sachant qui s'était arrangé pour qu'elle chante, elle se tourna vers Lola qui était en charge de mettre la musique adéquate, et lui donna le titre qu'elle voulait. Riant doucement, la jeune femme s'exécuta, puis lui tendit le micro. Dès les premières notes, Shane reconnut le morceau et Jason lui tapa dans le dos.

« - Tu t'es fait griller, constata-t-il alors qu'elle commençait le couplet de _Play_ _my_ _music_.

« - Il semblerait, en effet.

Cependant, il écouta son interprétation, notant tous les changements qu'elle y fit. A la fin, ses deux amis, qui étaient au courant de la raison qui l'avait poussé à la faire monter sur scène, hochèrent tous deux la tête, lui donnant son accord. Rassuré, il la suivit des yeux et sourit lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui.

« - T'es fier de toi, j'imagine, dit-elle mi-amusée mi en colère.

« - J'avoue qu'en effet, c'est le cas ! Et toi ? T'as aimé ruiné mon travail ?

« - Je l'ai améliorée nuance, fit-elle pompeusement avant de sourire. Bye !

Sur ces mots, elle rejoignit ses amis à leur table. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes, mais bientôt elles se retrouvèrent entre filles, et Caitlyn l'interrogea sur sa relation avec Shane.

« - Tout ce qu'il y a de plus platonique, décréta Mitchie légèrement triste.

« - Ouais, de son coté apparemment, dirons-nous !

Elles se regardèrent et se sourirent complices. La jeune femme allait lui expliquer en détail la complexité de ses sentiments mais il arriva à ce moment-là.

« - Dites-moi, mademoiselle ! Vous m'aviez promis une balade après votre passage non ?

« - C'était avant que tu me pièges.

« - S'il te plait ? Sinon je te fais danser jusqu'à ce que tes pieds cri grâce !

Ecarquillant les yeux, elle s'excusa auprès de son amie, qui retourna danser presque aussitôt, alors qu'ils quittaient la salle discrètement. Ils marchèrent sans avoir de destination précise. Elle lui demanda par contre de passer par sa chambre, afin de prendre sa veste. Il accepta mais lui mit sa veste sur ses épaules en attendant. Le remerciant, elle écouta la silence, puis se tourna vers lui.

« - Pourquoi tu m'as fait monter sur scène ?

« - Pour que Nate et Jason me donnent leur avis sur ta voix ! Je savais qu'en t'obligeant à monter, tu choisirais, exprès une de nos chansons, pour me faire comprendre que tu savais qui t'avais fait passer ! J'ignorais cependant que tu prendrais _Play_ _my_ _music_.

« - Que veux-tu, c'est une de mes préférées ! Alors dis-moi, finalement, ils se sont rendus compte que je n'ai rien d'exceptionnelle ?

« - Au contraire ! On compte appeler rapidement tes parents pour leur demander leurs accords, sous réserve du tien naturellement, pour te faire faire un duo avec nous !

Surprise, elle s'arrêta, et le fixa, cherchant à savoir s'il était sérieux, mais il ne semblait pas se moquer d'elle.

« - Pourquoi moi ? Tess est tout aussi talentueuse voir plus et …

« - Mais c'est ta voix qu'on aime, pas la sienne !

Elle acquiesça doucement, puis ils reprirent leur marche, quand doucement, il lui prit la main. Elle sentit son cœur rater un battement, mais se tut, s'interdisant même d'imaginer quoi que ce soit. Au contraire, ils discutèrent tranquillement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent là où il lui avait chanté _Gotta find you_, pour la première fois. S'asseyant, ils regardèrent le lac, puis elle sourit.

« - Désolée, c'est pas quelque chose que je fais en général mais j'ai trop mal aux pieds !

Il rit en la voyant se déchausser, et laisser ses pieds frôler l'eau du lac qui devait être à quelques degrés à peine au dessus du zéro. Seulement au lieu de s'en plaindre, elle ferma les yeux et soupira de contentement. Le silence s'installa sans qu'ils ne cherchent à le briser, puis il nota qu'elle frissonnait et sourit.

« - Tu devrais arrêter de faire tremper tes pieds.

« - Trop agréable ! Je préfère geler sur place. Comme ça, je serais trop enrhumée pour chanter avec vous, fit-elle taquine.

« - C'est or de question, dit-il en se relevant.

Intriguée, elle l'observa faire, et remercia l'endroit d'être si peu éclairée, lui permettant de cacher la rougeur de ses joues lorsqu'il s'assit derrière elle pour la prendre contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger, puis doucement il se pencha, pour déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue. Intriguée, elle se tourna pour le regarder, afin d'avoir des explications. La fixant à son tour, il chuchota :

« - J'ai, volontairement, oublié de te souhaiter un joyeux Noël tout à l'heure.

« - Et pourquoi l'as-tu volontairement oublié ?

« - Parce que je voulais qu'on soit seul, fit-il simplement avant de regarder le lac, et je te ferais remarquer que tu n'es pas venue me le souhaiter non plus !

« - Tu étais occupé et après vous avez chanté ! J'ai finis par oublier, non volontairement moi.

« - Involontairement, la corrigea-t-il.

« - Oui involontairement ! Le fait est que moi, j'ai une excuse. Minable certes, puisque je suis tête en l'air, mais au moins ce n'était pas volontaire alors que toi, si ! … Au fait, pourquoi tu voulais qu'on soit seul, demanda-t-elle en se souvenant de son explication.

« - Parce que j'ai pas envie d'avoir un public, chuchota-t-il en la regardant à nouveau.

« - Un public ? Tu comptes faire quelque chose de spécial ?

« - En effet, répondit-il en s'approchant doucement d'elle, ça.

Sur ces mots, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait longuement hésité à lui dire ce soir, mais lorsqu'il la sentit y répondre, ses doutes s'envolèrent. Il donna plus de poids à leur baiser, la serrant un peu plus dans ses bras. Cependant, ils finirent par s'éloigner doucement, et elle le regarda en souriant.

« - Joyeux Noël à toi aussi !

FIN

« Amour paix et amitié quoi de mieux pour terminer l'année… Noël doit toujours être un jour qui fait rêver… »

* : Scholastic Aptitude Test : L'équivalent du Bac !

oOoOo

Et voilà ! J'espère que mon petit cadeau de Noël vous aura plus ! Moi j'ai aimé l'écrire, surtout la scène de la cuisine, avec la farine ! Joyeux Noël à tous ! J'espère que le père Noël vous gâtera, ou vous a gâté (tout dépend de quand vous lirez ce petit OS) et que vous n'aurez pas trop de chocolat ! Promis, demain (soit le 25) le chapitre de **Une rencontre déterminante**, sera posté !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


End file.
